


Ai Se Eu Te Pego

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Series: I Know Everything You Don't Want Me To [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where Bruce meets an old friend, dances with her and makes Clint realize that maybe his feelings towards Bruce are more than just friendship. With Steve/Tony as a minor pairing.Based on the song with the same title, <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcm55lU9knw">Ai Se Eu Te Pego</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Se Eu Te Pego

Clint’s not even fully aware of what’s happening around the Mansion most of the time. It’s a big house, and paying attention to all the details is pretty damn hard. Also he enjoys keeping himself to himself, and Clint fully believes that if anything big and important happens, he’ll know. So usually, he doesn’t pry on other people’s business, even when it’s knocking right on his face.

  Point being is the meeting the Avengers are now having. They have one at least once a week, mostly due to Cap’s request that the team is always up to date with all the shit going around in the world. Tony had taken over and for the past fifteen minutes he’s been babbling, like he always does, about a couple of scientists who are coming over to work with him. It doesn’t have anything to do with Clint, nor is it minimally appealing, so when Tony tells everyone the name of the scientists that are coming, Clint is too busy playing angry birds on his phone to notice the look of pleasant surprise on Bruce’s face.

-+-

The scientists all arrived on a Monday morning, and Clint being Clint was still in his very nice, very big bed relaxing when all the introductions happened. He was pretty sure he wasn’t missing anything worth his attention; most scientists are neither attractive nor interesting, so Clint thinks it’s really for the best if they just stay in Tony’s workshop doing whatever they have to do while Clint spends his time training and hanging around the house.

And by hanging around the house what is truly meant is: hanging out in Bruce’s lab.

Clint found himself really enjoying spending his time on the extremely solidified, with huge metal walls and the best security system ever created, room. There’s also a green couch there, exactly the same shade as the Hulk’s skin by total coincidence, and Clint often takes a random book or a magazine with him so he can kill time, even though in the end he always ends up getting distracted by something else.

Bruce doesn’t seem to mind Clint’s company; they talk a surprisingly big amount and Clint can’t help enjoying all their conversations. Talking to Bruce is easy, even when he’s concentrating on his work he still pays some attention to Clint, and Clint likes that. He likes the fact that someone enjoys talking to him as much as he enjoys talking to them. It doesn’t happen very often.

They discuss Bruce’s work, Clint’s love for archery, the weather, good shows on TV, if Thor’s love for human cuisine (mostly poptarts and pudding) is ever going to stop, how rubbish most super-villains are, if Tony and Steve are doing it… The usual stuff.

But the best part of hanging around in the lab is that Bruce, he just – he always seems to be waiting for Clint. In a very weird, totally unprepared way, he always seems to have less work on his hands when Clint comes in so they get a chance to talk a bit more, until he actually focuses on gamma radiation particles or whatever it is he studies. So to say the least, it’s a bit of surprise for Clint to come into Bruce’s lab on that Monday morning, freshly showered and with two mugs of hot coffee in his hands to find Bruce talking to some random brunette.

“Oh Clint there you are, I was thinking you weren’t coming out of bed today. This is Maria, I met her in Brazil.” Bruce laughs. He’s smiling more than Clint has ever seen him smile before, and Clint finds himself feeling a little bit lost. 

Maria offers him her hand and he shakes it without thinking. She’s beautiful, gorgeous blue eyes and a face that could fit a model, but the part that most stands out is how she seems to irradiate happiness. It’s almost like she’s glowing, and Clint wonder if she’s doing it because of Bruce. She’s wearing a lab coat and that’s enough to tell Clint who she is; _one of the scientists_ and apparently an old friend of Bruce.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She has a very rough accent, which only helps Clint’s theory that she’s one of the scientists from Brazil.

She’s smiling at him, and Clint does his best to smile too though he fails almost miserably. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, neither Bruce nor Maria notice his pathetic attempt to look happy. They’re already looking at each other again, and smiling so much _god_ in the past five minutes Clint saw more stupid smiles than he saw in the first ten years of his life.

Clint had heard stories from Bruce on his time in the over-heated country, though he can’t recall Bruce ever talking about a Maria, in fact Clint can’t recall Bruce ever talking about anyone in specific. Only about a couple of guys that kept messing with him and Clint remembers how angry he felt when Bruce told him about them, how useless it made him feel to learn that Bruce was thrown away by society and practically bullied by everyone. He had wanted to hug Bruce and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but he didn’t, instead he simply patted Bruce on the back and felt incredibly awkward for doing it later.

“Nice to meet you too.” Clint wants to say something else, ask how exactly they know each other and what type of relationship they have but he knows it’s none of his business. And by the way Bruce had laughed at him earlier, calling Clint lazy when he knew perfectly well that Clint simply liked to enjoy his mornings, well, it was enough to show Clint he wasn’t needed there.

He throws the other coffee mug, _Bruce’s mug with his stupid decaf coffee that Clint had taken forever to make_ , into the trashcan as he walks away.

-+-

The rest of the week passes in a blur. Clint doesn’t avoid Bruce, because he’s Clint fucking Bartow and he doesn’t avoid people, doesn’t hide in his bedroom watching cooking shows that painfully remind me of his simple past in the circus until 5a.m while silently wondering what Bruce and Maria might be doing. He simply goes out of his way to not see Bruce, which isn’t avoiding, it’s just being practical.

Because Bruce is with Maria now, and they might be dating, probably are from the way they were looking at each other earlier in the week and Clint doesn’t want to get in the way. He doesn’t know how he would get in the way, with him being just a friend and nothing more to Bruce, but he can’t shake that annoying feeling away. Thinking of Bruce and Maria together was like having slime trapped on his stomach, smelly and green slime.

He spends most of his time, read: all of his time that isn’t spent watching shitty cooking shows and sleeping, on the archery field just shooting random objects that by pure coincidence, remind him a little bit of Maria.

He likes the field, it’s massive and it gives Clint a sense of unbeatable freedom. The night air is crisp around him, it’s hard to see with only the moon’s light bearing down upon him and Clint knows it’s time to head back to the mansion. 

Today is the scientists last day in New York. Whatever work they had to do with Tony they had managed to do it successfully (Clint remembered hearing the cheers from the workshop at 3a.m during a re-run of Hell’s Kitchen). Clint had heard Tony mention a goodbye party earlier when he went to kitchen for some instant snacks, so he knows everyone is probably in the living room, drinking and cheering while Clint is outside on the cold, his mood getting darker with each second.

He knows it’s ridiculous to be upset like this, he knows he honestly doesn’t have any reasons whatsoever to feel like someone just killed his favorite puppy but Clint was never a very logical person and the fact that everyone is having the time of their life with their new international best friends, Bruce probably having even more than that, only makes Clint feel worse.

As he silently walks towards his bedroom Clint hears the noise from the living room and he knows he should just keep walking so he can sulk alone in his bed, which now seems to be too big for just one person. But Clint is a curious person and he can’t help wondering how the party is going, at least that’s the excuse he gives himself.

Like he had previously guessed there is drinking, lots and lots of drinking with Thor literally pushing huge cans of beer into everyone’s hands and lots of cheering. Clint decides to stand by the doorway, half hidden in the shadows where he can see everyone but no one can see him.

Some of the scientists are stuffed in dark corners just talking to each other, clearly not comfortable with being in loud locations with strangers, while others are dancing and waving themselves around like the most carefree people in the world. 

Tony and Steve are also in a corner, leaning into each other so much they’re practically kissing. It’s a bit weird to see your friends eye-fucking each other in a party, but Clint still feels a little bit of joy at seeing them. They look happy.

On a normal occasion Clint would run to Bruce immediately after seeing brand new, juicy gossip because while Bruce and Clint don’t actually gossip they still enjoy _debating_ other people’s life. Yes, not gossiping, debating. But when Clint turns to find Bruce he’s painfully reminded of why he didn’t want to come to the goodbye party in the first place.

Bruce and Maria are dancing with each other, swinging their hips and laughing at each other and Clint doesn’t think he has ever seen Bruce looking so free, not like this. They’re having fun, lots of fun from what Clint can see and the track on the DJ system Tony had probably set up earlier is changing to apparently something even more popular because it sparks interest in everyone else and before Clint even realizes what’s going they’re all rushing to the dance floor.

It’s a Brazilian song and Clint knows a little Portuguese, enough to say the basic ‘I’m Hawkeye, do you have beer?’ and also enough to understand the song lyrics. They’re pretty simple and they’re also utterly filled with sex innuendos. 

_ Delícia, delícia _ __  
Assim você me mata  
Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

__ Sábado na balada  
A galera começou a dançar  
E passou a menina mais linda  
Tomei coragem e comecei a falar

A rough translation of the whole thing is ‘oh if I catch you, oh if I catch you’ and it’s not that Clint has a problem with the song, really he doesn’t. If it were any other time, in any other place he’d probably be dancing it. The problem is that Bruce is dancing it, with the right dance moves that match everyone else and Maria is practically rubbing herself against Bruce in an extremely provocative way.

Clint should just be happy for Bruce, he knows he should because Maria is hot and smart, maybe she’ll understand Bruce and she’ll make him happy but dammit that should be him over there, not her! Clint is the one in Bruce’s life now, he’s the one who practically spends is whole day trapped in a lab just talking to Bruce, he’s the one that loves to make Bruce smile and goes completely out of his way to do it. It’s not fair because Clint is the one and Bruce should know that.

He’s about to leave to his bedroom and drown alone in self-pity when Bruce catches his eye. Clint has no idea how Bruce saw him because he’s pretty well hidden, but Bruce stops dancing for just a second and there’s a look that runs through his face, this mix of disappointment and sadness. It’s enough to make Clint’s whole brain go haywire.

It happens in a fraction of a minute, one second Clint is hiding in the shadows, the other he’s striding into the living room just to leave immediately after with an extremely confused Bruce in his arm. Everyone stops to stare, and Clint is pretty sure he even heard Tony ask ‘what the hell’ but Clint’s too busy dragging Bruce away to pay any attention to any of them.

As they reach the doors to the kitchen Clint finally releases Bruce’s arm more brusquely than he had intended, almost making Bruce trip on his own feet.

“Clint - Clint what the hell?”

“Why did you do it?”

“Why did I do what?” Bruce was angry, not Hulk angry but definitely pissed off and Clint knows he should be careful unless he wants to become a dead man but all the stupid and pathetic feelings he had been trying so hard to repress all week were coming out and dammit, why did Bruce have to look at him like that with those really big brown eyes.

“ _Why her?_ ”

“What do you mean why her?”

“I mean I thought we had something special but the minute your Brazilian princess comes along you forget all about me.”

“I wasn’t the one avoiding the other all week.” They were screaming now, screaming at the top of their lungs and luckily all the walls were soundproof otherwise the show they were putting on would definitely attract a lot of unwanted attention from the audience in the living room.

“I wasn’t -“

“And I was just trying to make you jealous you asshole.”

“Oi don’t - wait what?” Clint’s brain rapidly tried to go back on Bruce’s words to try and figure out what the hell was going on but before he got the chance to formulate any rational thoughts Bruce was on him, kissing him furiously.

For the first time in his life Clint wasn’t sure on how to respond, the kiss was as unexpected as seeing Spider-Man make-out with Deadpool but Clint would be lying through his teeth if he said it didn’t feel fucking amazing to having Bruce kissing him like the air was running out and this was their last moment on earth.

In the midst of all the furious groping Bruce somehow managed to push Clint against a wall almost with Ninja-like technique and damn the world if that wasn’t incredibly hot, everything Bruce did was hot in a completely ridiculous way that Clint couldn’t process. But that didn’t even matter anyway because Bruce was in-between his legs, pushing him against the wall and making their cocks rub against each other through the fabric of their pants.

It was barely any contact but just the fact that Clint was being effectively manhandled by Bruce was enough to make his vision go blurry and his heart rate to speed up dangerously.

A small, much hidden and usually ignored part of his brain started beeping around that time but Clint was too busy sucking on Bruce’s tongue to notice it; unfortunately the same beep must have started on Bruce’s brain because he had to cut their kiss unexpectedly and lean against the wall for a couple of seconds to catch his breathe.

“We can’t do this.”

Clint would be lying if he said his heart didn’t break a little as Bruce said those words. He wasn’t even sure what his feelings towards Bruce were, but then again Clint being sure on what his feelings for something actually were would be a much weirder thing. What he was definitely sure of, is that he liked Bruce as more than just a friend, and that he didn’t want to lose him.

Luckily, before he said anything else, his brain finally caught up with everything that had happened in the past minutes. A thought struck Clint almost like an epiphany, except not like an epiphany at all, because Clint had read Bruce’s file a long time ago.

“Wait – this being us together, or this being sex?”

“This being sex. I would like us to be together, if you want to.” Bruce says shyly, biting his bottom lip as he looks at a point behind Clint’s head.

“Oh yes, I definitely want to.” Clint’s smiling so hard now, he’s smiling like a true bastard but he can’t help himself because even though he has no idea whatsoever where him and Bruce are going, he knows he wants to go there. 

Yes they have lots to talk about, they have tons of things to discuss including feelings, and Maria, and Bruce’s condition and Clint’s fears of being abandoned but they can do it all later. Because right now the music from before is playing on the kitchen’s speakers, and Clint didn’t even know there where speakers on the kitchen, but he doesn’t really care either.

Because what matters now is that there’s music playing, and Bruce is an arm’s distance away.


End file.
